


Interruptions

by littleredtriskelion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Interrupted make out, Kissing, Making Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, lowkey secret relationship, still trying to get out of a writing slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredtriskelion/pseuds/littleredtriskelion
Summary: Stiles is making good use of his empty house - until Sheriff Stilinski calls from the station, satisfying his vampire curiosities as well as his desire for a rabbit-food-free dinner.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

Stiles let out a sound that was dangerously close to a giggle as he fell back onto his bed, the sound morphing into a pleased hum as Derek landed on top of him. He grinned into the next kiss, clawing at Derek’s jacket until the wolf got the hint and took it off. 

Thank all the Gods who put his dad on the night shift, giving him an empty house to enjoy making out with his sex-God of a boyfriend in. Clearly, someone finally had his back in the whole getting-loved-and-laid thing. It was about time. 

He hadn’t not told his dad for any real need for secrecy. He was 21, and therefore entirely capable of making his own decisions, particularly about who he let into his heart and his pants. He and Derek had agreed, however, that they should try and wait till they were out of the honeymoon phase before they told his dad, so that they could be certain they were serious and willing to make it work. 

Never mind that Stiles had been in love with Derek since he was 16. Serious and certain weren’t really issues for him, he was just enjoying getting to selfishly monopolise all of Derek’s time without being quizzed on it by everyone else. 

He bypassed his boyfriend’s shirt completely, his hands sliding under the soft fabric so that they could freely wander over Derek’s warm skin, his heart skipping when he felt Derek lean into every gentle touch. He was turning into putty in his hands, and Stiles was quickly getting drunk and dazed on Derek’s kisses, and feeling the wolf’s eager responses. If someone had told him a few years ago that Derek would want him so shamelessly…well, he’d have shamelessly laughed in their faces and given them directions to the nearest psychiatrist’s office. Yet there they were, kissing, and giggling, and shamelessly wanting each other. 

Past him clearly knew nothing about the future. 

His train of thought was derailed by the sudden trill of his phone ringing from the spot where he’d left it on his desk, hating how such a small object could be so annoying when it was across the room. He groaned when he felt Derek pull away, letting out a pleased mewl when the other man’s lips zeroed in on his neck. That was good. A far more pleasurable thought de-railer than his stupid phone. “Just ignore it,” Derek rumbled, and as the sound faded into nothing, Stiles was more than eager to obey. 

A few moments blurred by as Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed, and he revelled in the attention Derek was giving him. 

Then the ringing started again. 

So much for the love and sex Gods having his back. 

“Up. Off,” Stiles groaned, lightly smacking at the wolf’s shoulder until Derek rolled off him with a soft grumble, scrambling from his spot on his bed to grab the phone. More than one call attempt usually meant it was important, and his concern was solidified when he spotted his dad’s name flashing on the screen. “Hey, daddy-o. What’s up?” He greeted, as he moved to perch on the edge of bed, instantly relaxing when he felt Derek wrap around him from behind. It was hard not to feel utterly content while he was sitting in Derek’s warm, strong arms, even if his dad apparently had urgent things to tell him. 

“I told you I was staying at home tonight,” he reminded his dad, biting down on his bottom lip as Derek started nuzzling into his neck. Distracting dumbass. 

“That’s…yeah, I’ll look into it. Deaton might know something,” he promised after another long pause, his eyebrows furrowing as the Sheriff resumed rambling down the phone. “I’m pretty sure vampires aren’t real,” he reassured him, feeling Derek shrug behind him which was…less than reassuring. “No, dad, if I’d met one I wouldn’t have said I don’t think they’re real,” he pointed out, fondling rolling his eyes, shivering a little when Derek let out an amused huff that ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Obviously appeased, his dad switched track, and Stiles swallowed thickly as the Sheriff kept talking, his story winding down into a smug request that he knew that Stiles would be unable to refuse. Less than two minutes and he had his son back into an impossible corner; no wonder he was head of the police department, the sly bastard. “Fine,” he sighed in concession. 

“Yes, dad. You win. That’s what I said.” 

“Yeah. Love you. Bye.” 

He had barely hung up the phone when Derek pulled him closer, his mouth moving to lightly nibble at Stiles’ earlobe in a way that felt far better than it conceivably should. “Everything okay?” He asked, his husky whisper impossibly adorable and sexy at the same time. So unfair. How was Stiles supposed to stay sane? 

“Dad wants a steak dinner with us tomorrow so that he can, and I quote, ‘induct my future-son-in-law to the family’.” Stiles wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting. Shock? Nerves? Amusement, maybe? 

But Derek flipping them over and rocking his world with a whole new level of intense enthusiasm? 

Yeah. Stiles was never going to be sane again. 

And he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
